Dru-Zod
General Dru-Zod is a former Kryptonian military general and an enemy to Superman. Exiled to the Phantom Zone by his people for treason, he survived the destruction of Krypton and swore revenge against the son of Jor-El. History Origins Dru-Zod was the son of Kyptonian scientists. One day, his family took on a scientific expedition to Krypton's wilderness where they were attacked by dangerous animals. After his mother was killed, Zod's father urged his son to escape. He does so, killing his father in the process to distract the creatures and give himself time to flee. For over a year, Zod managed to survive on his own until being found and rescued by Jor-El and Zor-El. By adulthood, Zod became a distinguished soldier in the Kryptonian military and became concerned with Krypton's survival and supremacy. Jor-El, a close friend of Zod theorised the end of Krypton to be imminent, and Zod found himself frustrated at the Kryptonian Council's lack of response to the situation. Zod was aware of Jor-El's last ditch plan to save his newly born son, Kal-El, from destruction, if it were impossible to save Krypton. Zod assured Jor-El that such action wasn't necessary, as he'd "take care of it". Believing Krypton's demise to be near and the Council inadequate in its response, Zod forged a group of like-minded followers, such as his lieutenants Faora and Non, planning a coup against the Kryptonian Council and taking charge of Krypton, with the idea being to save it before it is too late. However, Jor-El discovered Zod's deception and turned him over to the authorities. The Kryptonian Science Council found Zod guilty of treason and sentenced him and his followers to be exiled to the Phantom Zone. But being thrown in the Phantom Zone would not mean the end of Zod's villainy. During their time within the Zone, Zod and Faora became acquainted with the Warworld, a humongous alien war machine and planned to use its endless armies to conquer the outside worlds. Their plan also involved the Kryptonian monster known as Doomsday, also a prisoner within the Zone. Zod and Faora released the beast from his captivity and threw him across the boundaries of the Phantom Zone, weakening them and allowing for their eventual escape. Within the Phantom Zone, Zod discovered a derelict Kryptonian ship, and using his knowledge of technology and engineering, he had it repaired and fully functional. Out of the Phantom Zone Zod eventually managed an escape from the Phantom Zone, commandeering the ship out of the dimension, but in his return, he discovered Krypton to have been destroyed entirely. Enraged, Zod would swear vengeance against Jor-El for betraying him, believing his betrayal to be the cause of Krypton's demise, as Zod could have saved it. Zod remembered Jor-El and Lara's plan to save their son, a planet within the radius of a yellow sun, thousands of light years away. Year Zero If he couldn't have revenge on Jor-El, he'd take it out on his only son, and any other relative. The House of El would feel Zod's wrath. With that, he punched in the co-ordinates and made his way to the planet: Earth. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Zod possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Zod's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Zod can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. ** Super-Hearing: Zod's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision: Zod's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Zod can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Zods can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived—such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans—is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Zod can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Zod is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Zod is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Zod is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Zod's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Superhuman Speed: Zod is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Zod is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. *** Longevity Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): General Zod has trained in the ways of combat for many years. He has fought creatures twice his size and armored men with only his hands. He is a trained soldier and is not above killing. * Science: Ever since Zod was a child he was trained to have an analytic mind, growing and raising small genetic animals. * Survival: When Zod was a child, his parents were killed on a scientific expedition into Krypton's wilderness. He was forced to survive on his own for a year before being rescued. * Weaponry: Zod is as trained with his fists as he is with weapons. He used primitive bows and arrows as a child, small arms as a soldier and various other Kryptonian weapons throughout his military career. * Multilingualism: Zod can speak fluent Kryptonian and English. * Leadership: '''General Zod is an expert in military tactics and strategic planning. * '''Military Protocol * Indomitable Will: General Zod's tremendous determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. Even when his Kryptonian Civil War failed and with him helpless and at the mercy of the Council, Zod refused to be intimidated, and went so far as to mock the former and spit at his feet in defiance, and only silently gritted his teeth while being painfully frozen into a cryocapsule. Upon his escape from the Phantom Zone, Zod, unlike Faora, refused to fall into despair, and instead turned his focus toward vengeance. Paraphernalia Equipment Kryptonian Battle Armour: Zod, as a Kryptonian of the Warrior Guild, was hardly ever seen not wearing a suit of extremely durable and fiercely intimidating Kryptonian battle armour. Kryptonian Plasma Rifle: General Zod was wielding a Kryptonian plasma rifle while overthrowing the Law Council during the Kryptonian Civil War. Kryptonian Dropship: General Zod has his own personal Kryptonian dropship Category:Characters Category:DC Category:Sad Category:Kryptonians